


La Chute D’Icare

by Zimmercj



Series: Mythology Musings [8]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimmercj/pseuds/Zimmercj
Series: Mythology Musings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/794499
Kudos: 1





	La Chute D’Icare

Some say that as he fell Icarus screamed.   
Others say that he laughed as he plunged.   
But the truth is so much worse.   
As he fell, he did nothing.   
  


No sound escaped chapped and bleeding lips.   
No tremors wracked his sunburnt flesh.   
No tears were shed as his bones shattered upon the ocean’s surface.   
  


Icarus was silent because he learned the truth about the gods.   
What he saw as love was merely desire.   
When he failed Apollo turned his back like the setting sun.   
Mortals are nothing more than toys for the divine. 

Pandora   
Hycainth   
Phaëton  
Nothing but strife has ever come from mixing divine and mundane. 

Maybe one day we will learn from the seared flesh and broken bones. 


End file.
